


Study Break

by ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: College!Arin, College!Dan, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, collegeAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld/pseuds/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cute senior posts that he needs art supplies, Arin seems to have exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

' _I need sixteen rubber bands and eleven pipe cleaners as soon as possible. Please! My project is due in six hours. Dorm number 64A_.'  
Arin didn't know why he was browsing the campus Facebook page...   
Okay, so he was Facebook stalking a hot senior. Sue him.   
But when he had barely even begun to read the seniors feed, a post popped up at the top. That was such a specific request, he was surprised he had those materials with him.   
Let him explain.  
In his art class, he had to create an aircraft capable of flight. Some of the kids (that only took art for the free credit) he knew made paper airplanes. But Arin put together popsicle sticks and rubber bands to create a modified rubber-band helicopter. It was pretty fucking fascinating. The pipe cleaners had been for added weight and stability. He had just finished the project (due tomorrow) and he had extra supplies.  
So yes, he did have the materials that said-hot-senior required.   
And by the post, it seemed as though no one else did. Arin skimmed the comments:  
_'Poor bastard.'_  
 _'Good God, I feel you.'_  
 _'Theoretical Physics, eh? I remember that class fondly_.'  
  
So apparently this wasn't for an art class. Theoretical Physics? What a prestigious class. Didn't think that his senior crush was a brain child. Arin grabbed the materials, along with his Box O' Art Supplies and started for the door when he caught himself in the mirror. He looked...  
A _mess_.   
He had glue and paint on his hands, and he knew his hair was unkempt due to the frustration of balancing the helicopter. His shirt had buttons glued to it that didn't belong, and he was pretty sure the Super Glue bottle had busted in his pocket. He looked awful, but the senior probably looked worse. He swallowed his pride and padded barefoot down the hall to the dorm room.   
64A.  
He tapped lightly on the door. Everyone else in the hall was asleep, he guessed. Or being delivered from a party. He needed to  _not_ get punched in the face tonight. He continued tapping softly before taking his chance and banging loudly on the door one time. He heard scrambling behind the door, and things being shoved out of the way.   
The door creaked open and revealed the senior themselves. His hair was half pulled back, but curly locks still hung in his eyes. He wore a giant shirt and boxers, not seeming to be bothered by the lack of pants. His eyes were dark, but he smiled when he made eye contact.  
"Hey, bro. What's up?" Dan Avidan shot a confused glance at the sparkly pink box he was holding.   
"I have your stuff... that you said you, uh, you needed. And- and then some."  
"My hero." Dan opened the door more, inviting him into the dorm. "You look tired. I have coffee."  
Arin stepped into the dorm. He knew exactly where Dan had been working, as an explosion of supplies surrounded an eye-of-the-storm area where he had been sitting. He was working on... well, whatever it was, it looked impressive.   
"God, thanks man. I've been up all night."  
He handed Arin a glass Starbucks bottle labeled Mocha, plopping back into his spot.   
"So, what did the Knight In Shining Armor bring me?" He looked up at the freshman, and Arin's heart actually skipped a goddamned beat.   
"I have a ton of leftover art supplies, I thought that you might need them."  
Arin took a sip of the coffee and handed the pink box over. Dan clicked the clasp and looked inside.  
"Dude, this is awesome." He pulled out a clear glass bead, holding it up. Arin laughed at his fascination.   
"It's not much. Just some paint and stuff for you to use, if you need it. I can hang around and help too."  
Dan had visible gratitude in his eyes.  
"That would be the fucking best."  
\--  
Apparently, Dan had been making a catapult. He wanted to decorate it, now that he had the supplies. Him and Arin bumped knees every once in a while, laughing way too loud at each other and their opinions on video games. Dan had never played a recent Sonic game, and was convinced that they should be decent because of their history. Arin was prepared to fight him on such a topic.   
"Don't get all bent out of shape, baby." Dan was prone to using pet names.

"'Bent out of shape?' What're you, thirty- seven?" Arin cackled.  
"Yeah, your argument is some Grade-A hoosifudge."  
"Nothing that can't be solved with some good, old-fashioned fisticuffs." Arin played along.  
Him and Dan had reached the euphoria of exhaustion, where everything was funny, no matter the joke. The two of them were close to tears over a bipedal burger Arin had sketched. In their playful mood, Dan put a piece of paper into the catapult, cutting a rubber band and flinging it towards Arin. He doubled over when the paper ball hit him.  
"Aw, dude you hit me in the fucking eye!" He held his hand over it, as he could do nothing but wait for the stinging to subside.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Dan jumped up and ran over, cradling Arin's face.  
"Open your eye."   
Arin opened his eye painfully, reflex tears filling them. His eyes watered at the reintroduction of light.  
"Well, you aren't bleeding." Dan was like, really close to him. Arin had forgotten just how much this guy affected him. He knew he had a bewildered look on his face.   
"But you have an awful case of beautiful eyes."  
Dan smirked and let him go, but didn't move at all. He looked like a kid, smiling sleepily and still staring at him. He was so close, Arin could just lean forward and...   
He shook his head, backing away a bit.  
"C'mon, man. You're in kissing range. Unless you want some of this hot action, we need to keep working."  
He shifted back, and Dan pressed forward more.  
"What about a study break? I'm all for some sweet action."  
"We aren't studying. But..." Arin chuckled nervously. He wasn't scared, just... unsure. Was Dan just teasing him?  
He didn't know how to proceed, so he just made dramatic duck lips and gross smacking noises.  
Apparently Dan took this as an invitation.  
He felt a hand on the back of his neck and then Dan was in his lap. He wasn't heavy, as he probably was all skin-and'  
-bone, but he kept Arin grounded. Their lips collided feverishly, resulting from a long build-up on both sides. It took Arin's breath away, and he could taste the cinnamon candy they had eaten. Arin's world was on fire, and this was exactly what he wanted.  
Arin opened his eyes, and it seemed Dan had done the same, something in him snapping back to reality.  
To Arin's chagrin, Dan pulled away. Oddly enough, he stayed in his lap.   
"I'm sorry, I just thought you were cute... well, _have_  thought you were cute. This was weird, you probably don't even-" Dan was stammering, and Arin's was so lightheaded that he couldn't formulate a response. He wanted that again. He needed that again.  
Arin returned the favor, grabbing Dan's shoulders and very awkwardly pulling him forward again. He pressed their lips together, and this kiss was slower, much calmer than the first one. This one lit up every nerve and synapse in his mind, creating a fireworks display behind his eyelids. He wrapped his arms around Dan and splayed his hands over his back. Dan's arms were around his neck, trying to maintain a comfortable distance and still be close.  Dan was lighting his world on fire, and Arin was ready to watch it burn.   
Dan tried to support himself by bracing a hand on the floor, but he caught the edge of a red glitter glue bottle, knocking it onto Arin's shorts.   
"Oh Jesus!" Arin pushed Dan away to save the senior's clothes, though he was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt.   
"I'm sorry. Hold on, get those off." He pointed to the connecting bathroom, and Arin snorted as he ran into it.  
"God, we've just kissed and you're already getting me out of my clothes."  
"You can wear some of my pants. I buy them too big because they don't have my size." Dan opened the door just enough to toss the pajama pants into the bathroom.  
"Thanks, bro."  
Arin got into the pajama pants, stepping out of the bathroom with a grand flourish. The flannel pooled at his feet, as Dan was much taller than him.   
"You look adorable."  
Dan grinned and spun him like a dancer, careful to avoid the other glue bottles.   
"We need to clean up..." Arin rested his head against Dan's chest.   
"Just give it a minute, baby. All in good time."

Arin was sure that his face was bright red. What did this make them? He needed time to figure all of this out. Maybe go over it a couple more times in his head. But for now, he just wanted to keep making memories.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it. Let me know if there's anything you want me to write for you!


End file.
